A present from Vergil
by Juoduma
Summary: FIXED! That day was Nero’s birthday. He never celebrated it and never got presents from anyone. But this year was different. What he will get from Vergil? YAOI! Pairings inside


Fixed story.

**Disclaimer:** I really do not own DMC and it's characters. They belong to Capcom

**Warnings:** YAOI (don't like - don't read - don't flame)

**Pairings:** NeroxDante, just a mention of VergilxNero

Beta by xoxoRainbowCloudxoxo (thank you!!!)

* * *

Friendship between Nero and Dante was always, well... a little complicated. From that day then Nero came to live in Devil May Cry with Dante and his brother Vergil, there wasn't a day where Dante gave Nero a rest. He always says bawdy things and even does them! And those things aren't even about girls. They're gay. And if that would be not enough, Dante usually does that in front of other people. After "jokes" like those, Nero starts to blush and gets out of the room as fast as he can.

That day was Nero's birthday. He never celebrated it and never got presents from anyone. But this year was different.

"Is anybody home?!" he shouted when he entered the office after a little demon hunting job he got, but no one answered.

_'Maybe everyone's gone demon hunting...' _he thought and went upstairs to his room.

After entering, he hasn't noticed anything but when he accidentally looked at his bed, he nearly yelped and his jaw dropped down to the floor.

Dante was lying on Nero's bed, his hands and legs were chained to the bed and he was completely naked. The only fabric he was wearing was a blindfold that was wrapped around his head to cover his eyes. Nero quietly walked to the bed and saw a little piece paper on the night table. He snatched it and started to read:

_'Nero,_

_Happy birthday. I hope you found my present. Take good care of it._

_Vergil.'_

The boy dropped the piece of paper and looked at Dante. Suddenly, the man started to mumble something, "What... Where…"

Nero froze and looked at the source of voice.

"Who's there? And why am I chained? Let me go!"

Nero didn't answer and just sat on the bed. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Answer me! Why did you take me here and who are you? All I remember is that someone hit my head hard from behind. After this, I woke up here chained to someone's bed!"

Nero, still grinning, lifted his left hand and touched Dante's bare chest with his index finger.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? And... why the hell am I naked?!"

Nero still didn't answer and lowered his head then kissed the other man lightly.

"Mmn... What the hell... You better be a woman or your head will be hanged on my office wall when I get outta here! " Dante threatened after he broke the kiss.

Nero laughed, "Do you really want me to be a woman, Dante?"

Dante's eyes widened underneath his blindfold when he realized whose voice it belonged to, "K-Kid...?"

"Yeah... Kid... I don't think that after what I'm planning to do to you, you'll never want to call me 'kid' ever again. By the way, do you know why today's so special?" asked the younger after getting on top of the older man.

"N-No..."

"Bad answer," he lowered his Devil Bringer to Dante's cock, "Today's my birthday. Do you understand why you're there?"

"I have no fucking idea!" Dante swore at him.

"Very bad answer, Dante." Nero said in a low, seductive voice and roughly grabbed the other's cock with a clawed hand.

The older man yelped, "Ah! It hurts, kid!"

"You're my gift today so I can do whatever I want with you. I'm going to make you beg for mercy." Nero grinned evilly.

Dante smirked at him, "Never."

Nero lowered his head between Dante's legs and felt the younger man's hot breath on his limp cock.

"Take it kid, but I don't think this'll make me beg for you."

Nero licked his lips, "We'll see." With that said, he started to suck it.

After a few seconds, Nero heard small whimpers coming from the older man. Satisfied, he started to suck harder. Not long after, Dante was biting his lower lip to stop his moans, "Don't hold back. We're alone here. You can even scream." Nero said as he licked the underside of Dante's cock.

"Ahh... N-Not bad f-for your f-first time. I-I think I'm g-going to reach t-the edge s-soon." Dante stuttered as he tried to steady his breathing.

After hearing these words, Nero suddenly stopped sucking and bit it hard.

"AHH! Nero! What are you..."

"Pain is like pleasure: it just makes you scream louder."

The younger man lifted his head and looked at the other man's face. Dante's face was flushed and he was breathing hard.

Dante whined, "Kid, don't be an asshole. Finish me."

"Oh no, you have to beg for this." Nero said then shoved two of his Devil Bringer's fingers into the older man's mouth, "Suck."

But Dante didn't do that and stayed perfectly still, showing that he won't submit to the younger man.

"No? Well, it's your choice but I don't think it's good."

Nero retirieved his fingers and lifted Dante's hips with his human hand and positioned one clawed finger at his entrance.

Dante tensed when he felt a finger circling his hole, "Nero, don't do thi... AH!" The older man screamed when Nero roughly pushed the finger in.

"Don't worry. It doesn't do anything bad for you because you are a half devil, aren't you?"

He waited for Dante to adjust then shoved another finger inside.

"K-kid, please stop this. It hurts like hell and I ain't gonna be your bitch."

"Did I hear 'please' or am I just hearing things? Don't worry, pain will pass soon. About the bitch thing, just ask me this in the way I told you before and I'll release you."

Then Nero added one more finger. After a few seconds, he heard whimper from older.

"Ahh… kid…"

Nero grinned and started to thrust his fingers deeper.

"You're getting hard from just few fingers in you? That's sluttish Dante." Nero teased.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Well, you never shut up when you joke about me in front of others." Nero said smugly.

Dante didn't answer and continued to moan. But his pleasure didn't last long when Nero pulled out all of his fingers.

"N-not again kid. Just finish it and that's all!"

"You know what you have to do. I'll tease you until you decide to do that." He lifted himself and kissed the other hungrily. Dante felt something brushing against his stomach and blinked, "How 'bout you kid? You're hard too." The older said a with smug smile on his face.

"But not as hard as you. Look, there's even pre-cum on the tip." He said while rubbing his thumb on the slit and smearing pre-cum all over his cock. Dante started to moan again; he couldn't last any longer.

"Kid... Please... I beg you... Do it. Do whatever you want to make me cum."

Nero couldn't believe his ears. He finally heard what he wanted. He felt his arousal get bigger and harder.

"Good, Dante. Very good. Now, tell me that you like being my bitch."

"But kid..."

Nero squeezed Dante's cock with a smirk.

"Okay... I got it, jeez! Nero… I love being your bitch. I want to feel you inside me. I want to scream your name loud when you're pounding my ass. Fuck me!"

Nero's yawn was completely ajar. For a few seconds he didn't move, just stared at the other man. He slowly took off the blindfold and looked into Dante's eyes. They were half-closed and filled with lust.

Dante turned away, "Are you waiting for your next birthday? Do it Nero."

As said, Nero took off his pants and boxers as fast as he could and lifted Dante's hips with both hands.

"If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

"Oh God... You fucked me with three of your demonic arm's fingers! Do you think you're bigger than that?" Dante said, annoyed.

"You wanna check, old man?" Nero smirked and with brutal strength, he slammed his huge, hot cock inside Dante's tight, virgin hole.

Nero was _so_ much bigger than three fingers.

"Ahhh! Ne...ro... Oh God... Ah!"

"W-Want to feel m-more?"

Dante nodded vigorously.

He smirked then grabbed his cock and started to pump it. By now, Dante coudn't stop his screams and moans. After a few hard thrusts, Dante's cum spurted all over his chest as Nero's seed coated his insides. Nero followed him as soon as they recovered their breath. Nero pulled out and put on his pants. After kissing Dante one more time, he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey! What about me? Aren't you going to release me?!"

Nero looked at his clock, "It's just 6 pm. The day isn't over which means you're still mine. Don't worry, I'll be back soon and so you won't get bored." With that said, he left the room.

As he went downstairs, he saw Vergil sitting on Dante's chair.

"Oh, you're back. How was the hunt?"

"Not bad. The payment was big enough to take the job."

Actually, Nero didn't care about that. He was waiting for the question about the gift. Vergil acted like nothing happened so he started himself, "I've found your present."

Vergil smiled, "Do you like it?"

"You have no idea how much. I think I owe you a present as good as mine. Do you know what you want for your birthday?" Nero cocked his head to the side as he waited for an answer.

With a calm and cold expression as always, Vergil looked at Nero,

"You."


End file.
